The present invention relates to office partition panel systems, and in particular to a flexible light seal for office partitions and the like.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient structural strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as "systems furniture." In addition, such partition panels have an acoustical, sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
Numerous partition panel systems have been developed for dividing office workspaces into smaller areas. Partition panel systems, like those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,811, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members that have a unitary rigid perimeter frame formed by top, bottom, and end channels that are welded to one another. Decorative cover panels are fastened to opposite sides of the perimeter frame. Each perimeter frame member has a rectangular shape, and is fabricated and shipped as a single unit, often with the decorative cover panels pre-fastened to the frame. During installation, the prefabricated perimeter frame of each panel member is fastened to the perimeter frame of an adjacent panel member along the vertical edges thereof, either directly, or by a separate fastener post. Each partition panel member includes two height adjustable feet or glides along the bottom edge of each panel member, with one glide being located adjacent each vertical panel edge. Since there are two vertical frame members at each panel joint, this type of panel construction results in structural redundancy. In addition, since each glide must be properly adjusted for height, this configuration requires adjustment of both glides at each panel joint during assembly. Furthermore, although longer panels typically have a lower cost per unit length, longer panels are difficult to handle, which places a practical limit on the size of the partition panel member that can be shipped and installed as a prefabricated unit.
Other partition panel systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,554, utilize prefabricated rectangular partition panel members having a unitary perimeter frame that attaches to a post member along each vertical panel edge. Although this type of design may have a single glide at each post, each panel-to-post connection has at least two vertical structural members. Since only a single vertical member is needed to provide support and height adjustment, this type of system has redundant structure. In addition, the rectangular partition panel members are manufactured and shipped as a unit, limiting the size of the partition panel members that can be used.
Other office divider systems, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,760, utilize vertical posts and horizontal beams wherein each post attaches to an adjacent post along adjacent vertical edges. Since each post is attached directly to an adjacent post, this configuration also has redundant vertical structural members and glides.
Other office panel dividers, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,287,666 and 5,219,406, have multiple posts and beams with connector members that hold a pair of beams to adjacent posts. This arrangement has two horizontal beams in a side-by-side relationship at each height location, and also has two vertical posts attached directly together in either a back-to-back or side-by-side relationship. Thus, there is redundancy in both the post and the beam structures. In addition, connector pieces are required to attach the beams to the posts.